


The Divinity

by apocatits



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU ALL DAY, Alternate Universe, Angst, Everyone is either a whore, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, I have no excuse for this, Intsersex!Tony, Loki saves the day with his magical cock--erspaniel, M/M, Mpreg, Obadiah you butt, Steve Is a Good Bro, Top!Loki, Whore!Tony, bottom!tony, or a god, or a security personal, sooooo hotwheels deal with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocatits/pseuds/apocatits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was bored, immensely bored. </p><p>You see, Thor was off living amongst the trees in the large Asgardian forest with the his lovely band of idiots, The warriors three; which meant tormenting his brother was sadly out of the question.</p><p>But what about Midgard? </p><p>-grin grin grinnnnnnnnnnn-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batwynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwynn/gifts).



Loki was bored, immensely bored. You see, Thor was off living amongst the trees in the large Asgardian forest with the his lovely band of idiots, The warriors three; which meant tormenting his brother was sadly out of the question.

The lovely queen and awfully dense king were off visiting Álfheim to deal with royal matters, which meant they would have to leave the burden of the throne to their second, and brightest son, Loki. But Loki found no enjoyment in sitting on a throne stiff enough to cause even a god back problems, well not when there was nothing but achy muscles and boredom to gain. One would think that there was always the option to disrupt the palace servants, right? Wrong. All the palace servants were too well disciplined to allow themselves to falter at any attempts of trickery that he decided to reign down on them. This left Loki to grow weary of his unoccupied time; until he decided he would visit a realm young enough to amuse him.  
Midgard.

With a relaxed grin, Loki walked into the counselling quarters and informed the courts of his departure; but that if needed he is just a magical whisper away. After conversing with the court’s advisors he then teleported himself from Asgard and into a crowd of inebriated Midgardians. They hooted and hollered about him being "Criss Angel" when he appeared.

Having left the noisy crowd, he began walking casually down the streets of this Midgardian city; New York was what his brain supplied him with. The city was loud with life, even long into the night; Loki believed the city never slept.

There were people arguing, laughing, singing and dancing all over the lively city. Mortals inside of metal beasts complained and cursed at the drunkards amidst the streets, Loki found himself smiling at the idiotic creatures.

So naive.  
So _young_.

Yes, Loki himself was barely passed his pubescent years; but he was nearly two thousand years of age, practically the age of this race.

He remembered when they were still ape-like, rapid and wild. They were rather amusing to watch when he was growing up.

Just before bed, his mother would set he and Thor down with a warm cup of cattle lactation —milk is what these mortals called it, he found himself enjoying that word much more than _lactation_ — and they would watch in awe as their mother would conjure an image of Midgardians running around with sticks and stones in their hands, screeching and baring their barbaric teeth at the simplest of things.

Dull creatures, he recalled himself murmuring into Thor's ear; his words having brought and up roar of laughter from his brother, though he receive a tongue lashing and a crack across the knuckles from his Mother.

She had frowned at him and told him with soft words:

_Midgardians are not dull creatures, my son. Yes they are still young, still learning, but so are you. You must learn to see with your mind, not your eyes._

Loki had frowned but nodded his understanding to her. She had hugged him, gave him a kiss and sent him and Thor off to bed. He remembers himself staying awake that night, not able to sleep after the words his mother told him.

_See with your mind, not your eyes._

He didn't know it then, but those would be the words he based his existence off of. Since that night in the comfort of the Queen's private library, he had always looked at life with a different angle.

His father having said that he matured quickly, but the knowing smirk on his mother’s lips meant she knew her words stuck with him.

He was brought out of his musing by the sound of leather hitting cotton. Loki let a growl leave his lips instantly, his eyes searching around for the culprit. Another growl escaped his throat when no one came face to face with him, and then there was a soft groan from below his chin. Loki's eyes roamed down and locked with a short burly man that barely reached his chest.

The man looked up at him with dazed eyes. "I'm sorry man, we cool?"

Loki growled for a third time and pushed pass the man, if the mortal happened to stumble and fall to his knees... Well that was just an added bonus.

"You seem uptight," he heard the mortal grumble from the ground. "and you look like you've got money, what with the amount of leather you have strapped to ya... Maybe you should visit _The Divinity_ and get an hour with _Tony_ ,"

Loki stopped his movements. He wasn't aware of there being other gods among this planet. He also could not recall there being a god by the name of Tony."… _The Divinity_?" He recited back, turning to look at the man below him. "What is this _divinity_? And who is this _Tony_ you speak of?"

"Ya aren’t from around here then? Yeah, I should have guessed by the accent. Uh, The Divinity is a high end whorehouse that only the rich go to. I've been there once myself, for my birthday, was lucky enough to get a lap dance by Tony too..."

"Cease this babbling. Where do I find this brothel?"

"Uh... Down three blocks, take a right, then a left, and it is the large metal building with 'The Divinty' plastered on the front wall." The man said before quickly adding. "Oh and it has black doors... Tacky if you ask me, they really could have done a better job with..."

Loki didn't catch the rest of what the man said as he was barely holding himself back from skinning the man alive. He didn't have the patients for such slow things, stuttering and fumbling over their words. It was nauseating.

Following the Midgardian's directions, Loki found himself standing in front of the metal building with black doors —But to Loki’s keen eyes, the doors were more of a dark slate grey. He had to agree with the mortal though; this building was rather unattractive to the eyes.

Much too bland, but nothing a little green and gold could not fix.

He walked up to the doors, noticing an average sized man in black standing in the way of the entrance.

"Name," the man said, his voice stern and commanding.

A guard then.

"Loki Odinson," he answered, his voice just as commanding, if not, perhaps a little condescending.

The man raised an eyebrow at him before looking down at the clipboard he just now noticed the Midgardian was holding. Loki whispered a few words and spun his fingers around in the air, looking as if he was bored and buying away time; but was actually enchanting his name on the list.

"Ah, alright," the man said, stepping out of the way. The mortal brought his arm out and opened the door for him. "Mr. Odinson," Loki looked at the man with a cocky smirk and a short nod.

Walking into the brothel, he was greeted by peace and quiet; not something common amongst the brothels in Asgard. There were no drunken men fawning over poorly dressed whores, and there were no poorly dressed whores.

He took slow measured steps along the lobby of the building. It was open and filled to the brim with silver accents, and he had thought that one could never have too much silver. Though, he had noticed a black fur rug in one of the four waiting areas, which was a nice touch. Very him.

In front of him was an empty desk, presumably a spot for a servant to attend to the people arriving. Loki frowned, how could they call this place _The Divinity_ when their servants didn't even serve correctly?

He walked up to desk and noticed a bell of some sort, perhaps an arrival device to let the slack of a servant know of your presence. "Hello," he called out, tapping the bell twice. All bad things come in twos, namely himself.

7 Asgardian minutes. 14 Midgardian minutes he stood there, waiting.

Loki's anger was now rising as he stood and waited.

He was six seconds away from burning the place to the ground, when a short woman with freckles and long red hair peaked out from behind a door. "Oh!" she said, running over to him. "I am so sorry, Darcy should be here... she's new, not really use to this environment. But," she then smiled brightly at him. The woman had a mothering aspect; her eyes are what told him this. "I am sure I can help you! Who are you here to see?"

"Tony," he replied quickly, standing his full height.

"Ah, Tony," she recited back, a flash of what looked to be anger or jealousy in her eyes. "I haven't seen you around here, are you sure it's Tony? He is rather busy,"

Loki let himself chuckle openly at her. By the Norns, he thought, protective of a whore...

"Verily so," he murmured.

_Remember Loki, never show your interest and they can never use it against you..._

The woman stared at him, her shoulders stiffening at his short reply. Perhaps she thought she was going to lose a customer... "I apologize," she coughed slightly, correcting herself back into character. "He wasn't supposed to have any clients today.... Mister Stane—" Stain? What a convenient name for a brothel owner... "Knows he has Wednesdays off...”

“I'm sure he does,” Loki muttered as he looked around the room.

The building wasn’t ugly, per se, but it would do well with more green. The walls were painted a very unattractive greyish with sprinkles of what looked to be fake silver amongst it. Faint music could be heard throughout the lobby, nothing of what Loki had ever heard on Asgard. The music was akin to the sound of a blidgesnipe in heat. He didn't like it. There were small faux candles that gave off a bluish hue, reminding him of the lightening Mjölnir spawned. And he didn't like the either.

“What was your name again?” The red haired woman asked, before her eyes widened in apology. “Oh, I apologize; you don’t know my name either! I am Virginia, but everyone around here calls me Pepper… Thanks to Tony,” she then extended a hand. As if he would want to shake hands with a mere mortal, he was above her. If anything, she should have greeted him with a swoop of her hand and a deep bow.

He stood there with a frown of disgust. “Loki,” he said, ignoring her hand to look at the painting on the far left wall. “Loki Odinson,”

Virginia sighed and let her hand drop back down by her hip. “Loki? I don’t recall seeing your name… I think I would remember a name like that,”

The sound of paper scratching against paper filled the silent lobby. The woman was humming something under her breath as she looked for whatever she needed to prove the he was supposed to be here.

Loki looked down at his right hand and picked at his nails whilst he waited, his hip found its way to the side of the desk so that he may lean against it. Lounging wasn’t something Loki did often in the presence of others, having to always look his best as a prince; but she was a Midgardian and he doubted she was aware of his nobility or that he would ever see her again.

“Loki Odinson, right?” Virginia said from behind the desk.

“Yes,” Loki confirmed, never taking his eyes from his hand.

“Oh, wow…” he heard her whisper. “You booked him for the whole day,”

“Yes, I did,”

“Well, let me go get Tony for you then, Mister Odinson,” Virginia smiled, albeit a bit tightly, before she walked out from behind the desk and disappeared up the large stair case.

Loki watched her go with a smirk on his face. Oh how he loved his magic abilities! The universe was open to everything he wanted, with a murmur here and a twist of the wrist there, every door was nothing but a place holder to him.

\--

Loki was lounging over in the area with the black fur rug when voices filled the air. He recognized one as Virginia’s; the other though was an unknown male’s voice.

“—no, you aren’t!” Virginia said in a heated whisper.

“Yea I am, Pepper, and you can’t stop me!”

Perhaps this unknown male was the great Tony he had heard about.

“Oh?” Virginia said, Loki could hear the devilish smirk in her voice. “How much do you want to bet on that?”

The unknown male laughed a very unattractive loud laugh. “You are Tony’s maid, not mine, dear…”

 _You are Tony's maid, not mine_... Not Tony then.

The sound of skin hitting skin filled the air and Loki found himself laughing softly. “Ow! You red haired bitch! I am so telling Stane on you!”

“Oh spare me, I doubt Mister Stane would care that I was keeping you in line,”

“Yeah? He will if you damage the goods… Who’s that?”

Loki didn’t look up from the book he conjured five minutes after the woman left. He was well aware he was being stared at, almost two thousand years of growing up in the eyes of the public didn’t condition him for nothing.

“That is Mister Odinson,” Virginia said matter-of-factly. “He has Tony for the rest of today and well into the night,”

“Oh, Tony gets him? Damn. He’s hot, I wouldn’t mind letting him fuck me…”

“Clint, watch your language! I am sure he can hear you!”

“That I can,” Loki announced, closing his book to stand. “I have heard most of what you said, really,”

The mortal woman let out a gasp of shock, a blush climbed its way up her neck to land on her cheek. “I apologize that you had to hear that, Mister Odinson,”

“Well, hello handsome,” The unknown man greeted.

Loki looked over at him and smiled the smile he used often on members of the court. "Hello,"

The man was of average height, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He wasn’t unattractive and Loki wouldn’t exactly mind the man moaning beneath him, but he wasn’t this infamous Tony Loki came to see.

“Like what you see, Mister Odinson?” The man purred.

“Hmm, I am in the middle of deciding. Turn.” The command came from his lips with ease, and he found himself smiling when the man complied easily.

Loki walked up closer to the mortal, Clint he recalled Virginia saying. His mouth inches from Clint’s hair line. The mortal shivered subtly when he felt Loki’s breath against his neck and hands trail down his naked arms.

“Very nice,” he chuckled, bringing down one hand to grope his ass. “Very nice, indeed…”

Clint choked on his breath, turning to look at him again. The mortal’s eyes were wide, pupils blown with lust. “Pepper, can I have him instead?”

“Mister Odinson has already paid for Tony, but if he wishes to switch, I am sure we can refund him the extra money…”

Perhaps he would have this Clint instead. Well he would have until he noticed the man’s bare feet. They were awfully ugly. Now Loki wasn't exactly a picking person when it came to his whores, but by the Norns were this Midgardian’s feet hideous.

The toes were very long, the third toe being the longest, followed by the second and then the first. There was no arch to his foot and they were paler than the rest of his body.

“No,” Loki smiled, hiding the disgust in his eyes. “I believe I will have Tony. Perhaps, though…” leaning forward, he grazed his thumb over Clint’s lips. “I may come back again and have you to myself,”

“I will give you the time of your life,” Clint promised, his mouth opened in a wide smile.

Loki chuckled and backed a few steps from the man. Other than the man’s feet, Loki liked him, he was outgoing and loud, such a contrast to himself. It was nice.

It had been many years since Loki found himself in the company of people he could stand, Aseir or no. There was a woman, centuries ago, that Loki considered a friend; but he lost her to a group of marauders that attacked the city just out the palace grounds.

Sigyn was her name. She was blonde, fair skinned with just a dusting of freckles. Loki loved her the first moment she and him locked eyes in the palace gardens. And it was those large, peaceful and understanding blue eyes that ruined him for anyone else.

He was to marry her when they both became of age. It was the only event Loki had found himself excited for when he was old enough to rule, but of course, the fates never did like him.

"Mister Odinson?" Virginia said, waving her hand at him.

Loki must have lost himself in the memories of his pass. He hadn't done that in a very long time; though when he did, it was always the moments he shared with Sigyn that he found himself remembering.

"Yes?"

"Tony is ready for you,"

"Right," he murmured, shaking his head ever-so-slightly. "Let us meet, then,"

The woman nodded, turning to return up the star case. "Right this way, Mister Odinson,"

Loki whispered a few words, ridding himself of the book he was reading. There was a faint gasp, which caught Loki off guard. He turned toward the noise and locked eyes with the mortal with the apish toes.

"You... The book..."

"Magic," he chuckled, winking at the man before disappearing up the stairs.

Loki followed Virginia through halls that felt as though they stretched for miles. They had crossed paths with several other whores, all who eyed him like he was the shiniest of gold. There was one whore they crossed who's name Loki found himself remembering for the sake of his brother.

Jane was her name. She was short with long brown hair and strong brown eyes. He knew Thor would like her immensely, as his brother always had a liking for brunettes.

"Here we are, Mister Odinson," Virginia said as they stopped in front of a pair of large white doors. "Tony should be right in there," and with that she turned on her heel and left.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Loki wrapped his hands around the brass knobs, twisting and pushing forward.

He surveyed the room, taking in all the extravagance of it. The ceilings were high and arched with fine carvings etched into the wood. Walls painted a muted red, which was more of a rose, if he were honest. Dark woods stretched along the floor, before disappearing under a large white fur rug that was place beneath a bed large enough to rival his own. The bed was sitting on the gold frame, which had large poles standing at each corner. A red curtain made of what looked to be silk, was wrapped around the poles and draped above the bed as well. But the most entrancing piece of this room was the mortal who lay on said bed.

Tony.

The mortal was on his stomach, a hand under his chin keeping his head elevated while the other tapped away on a large screen. He was in nothing but thin cotton pants that were tight enough to cling to his hips, but loose enough to leave some to imagination. Loki licked his lips as his eyes traced along the thin waist, up over the man's back before landing back down on the hill of ass.

He was in the middle of contemplating on standing there silently until he was noticed or announcing his arrival when Tony looked at him and jumped.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

"Mister Odinson," he stated, his voice nothing but calm.

The mortal frowned. "What are you doing, _Mister Odinson_?"

"I was admiring your body... Now, I am simply conversing with you, as it would seem,"

"Okay, listen here smart ass. I don't know why the fuck you are in my room, but can you kindly get the hell out? I'm busy here."

"So very busy indeed," Loki said, waving his hand at the screen the whore was using.

"You know. I will just call Fury and get him to deal with your tall pasty ass,"

Oh Loki liked this mortal more than the one he met in the lobby. Tony was a spitfire. "Is this anyway to talk to a client, Tony?"

Tony stiffened and looked at him, narrowing his hazel eyes. "Client? That's impossible, I have Wednesdays off."

He was getting real tired of being informed about this mortal's days off. "So I have been told by your condiment maid,"

The man stared at him. "Condiment maid? You mean Pepper?"

"Aye, I do. She informed me that her name was your doing?"

"Yea, it was after cooking— that doesn't matter. How are you my client? I'm off today," Tony raised an eyebrow at him.

With a loud sigh, Loki dropped himself in the large white leather chair to his left. If he knew bedding this whore would be so taxing, he would have taken the poorly footed man instead. "I care little. I paid a generous amount to have you for the day and well into the night, and I mean to have what I paid for..."

Loki had to suppress a chuckled when the whore's eyebrows went for his hairline. "You... Jesus, that's like 1.2 million!"

1.2 million? My this Tony must be divine indeed. "It was appear so,"

"Well, Mister Odinson," Tony purred, climbing off the bed. "What can I do for you?"


	2. The whore who spoke too much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not that I don't love our little talks, it's just... I don't love them." Let that be the summary of this little, itty-bitty chapter. I know, I know! I have been MIA for like a year, but life came into the picture... Sooo. Anyway, I will try my best to update more frequently, but I can not promise an update every week or something; after all I am in school and such.

It all changed so quickly, Loki thought. One minute the mortal was arguing with him, telling him that it was his day off; but now? Now the whore was grinning like a predator and nearing him. “Now you have time for me, hmm? Perhaps I have no use for you now.” That made the human snort rather loudly.   
  
“Ha! Nice one, bud; but no one pays _that_ hefty sum of money without wanting _something_ in return.” Tony raised an eyebrow at him, an eyebrow that was entirely over groomed.   
  
“Why do you feel as though that looks appealing?” He couldn’t stop himself from inquiring. Whoever sees to this brothel needs to seriously rethink the way they have been grooming their whores.  
  
Tony paused a step and stared at him as though he didn’t understand the language being spoken to him. “What? What about me isn’t appealing? I’m worth millions!”

Loki laughed at that. “What about you isn’t appealing? Ha, I shall gladly inform you.” He smirked, pointing a finger at the human’s face. “Your eyebrows are hideous. They look as though they are attempting to mimic the hyphen in your Midgardian language… I believe the language is called English.”

“Oh? is that so? Hyphens, huh?” Tony stepped close and pointed at Loki’s face. “What about yours? They look like a pair of broken dreams, Mister Odinson… Even your eyebrows look like they are questioning their existence.”

Oh, this mortal was a funny one. He certainly had no problems spitting just as much venom back. “You are quite the riddle, boy. One would think that you would quite literally bend over and take anything given to you.”

Clearly Loki’s choice of words spiked up something in the whore. “Fuck you. I bend over for no one.” Tony growled, turning away.

“Not for nothing, you don’t.”

“What the hell do you want? Any other customer would have fucked me already and left.” Came the mumbled reply before suddenly he was being looked over by a pair of expressive brown eyes.

“Mm, well I am not one of your usual customers, mortal.” Loki eyed his nails, trying his damnedest to not pay attention to the expression the mortal man was giving him.

Loki heard the whore huff and shuffle his feet. “There you go with that “mortal” word again, Mister Odinson…” Loki looked up at just the correct time to see Tony cock his head to the side as he stepped closer. “Are you implying that you are not mortal or something? Because you don’t look too not-mortal to me.”   
  
Loki snorted. “Yes, I do because I am not mortal, because I am not. To be quite honest, I recall when your species invented its first tool. I found it quite ...cute.”  
  
The look that those words brought from the human was actually quite amusing. Tony’s thin brows furrowed while his pearly white teeth grazed over his plump bottom lip though that was the metaphorical calm before the storm because suddenly Tony was kneeling on the ground laugh boisterously. “Haha! Riiiight, and I am actually a genius who owns a Fortune 500 company… Whoa! Calm down, Maleficent, no need to get your feathers in a bunch.” Loki found it funny how strong the need for self-preservation was in humans. Tony had gone from laughing loudly, to silent and pleading in the span of thirty seconds.  
  
“Ah, not so amusing now, is it?” He raised an eyebrow, staring down his nose at the weak creature in his grasp.  
  
“Well,”  Strong, yet soft hands rested on Loki’s own long, pale fingers. “if I had known you actually believed that you were older than our race—”   
  
Loki tightened his grip on the mortal’s neck just slightly before tossing him aside and wiping his hand off on the plush blanket hanging over the nearby chair. “I am not human, you damned Midgardian fool! I have seen planet formed and die before my eyes, so do not dare to stand before me and claim that _I_ am some lowly human.” He did not understand how this Midgardian whore could stand before him and actually believe that they were one of the same. The audacity of the mortal!. “You—” The insults about to spew from his mouth were taken from him the moment he turned around and caught a glimpse of the metal device in Tony’s hand. “You believe that your childish Midgardian toy— Ah! Þú fordæmdur hóra! Ég mun gera stóra sýningu á að fjarlægja allar lífsnauðsynleg líffæri!” Of all the idiotic, and stupid things! This mortal… This… This human had the audacity— the nerve to harm him? “Oh, I am going to make you wish for something as sweet as death…” Loki whispered in a cool, but deathly calm voice as he stepped closer, ignoring the stinging coming from his left shoulder. The wound mattered not to him, his body would heal and pushed out the object preventing it from completely healing.   
  
“Uhhhh… Shit!” Tony closed his eyes and squeezed the trigger again, and again, and again, but these bullets all missed. Loki was expecting them now, and was far too quick. It took him no time at all to tear the weapon from the whore’s hand and pin him against the wall with enough force that Loki could hear those fragile ribs groan in protest.   
  
“You dare? Do you know who I am, boy?” Loki growled, slamming his fist against the wall near Tony’s head. “I could crush you like a boot would an ant. You are beneath me!”   
  
“Please, man, I didn’t mean to shoot. you, okay? Well, I didn’t the first time… The last few times I did, but that was only because you freaked me the fuck out! I have never even cocked a gun before that, well… Actually that’s a lie. I use to have this deag that Steve gave to me—”

Loki nearly gouged the human’s eyes out right then and there. Why in the nine did this whore believe he cared about his story? Why in the nine did he have to pick this whore? Certainly the ape-toed one would have served his needs better than this. “SILENCE! You damned heathen! Be silent!”

For all of five minutes, Loki received the peace he had demanded before Tony spoke again. “Does this mean you want a refund?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sick with me darlings! I promise it will get good soon! Mayhaps a bit of thundershield in the future? huuuuh?


End file.
